mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a very iconic character from the Disney Company. He has starred in numerous comic books, his own television series, DuckTales; and the is currently the protagonist of the reboot. Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, and the maternal uncle of Donald Duck, great-uncle Huey Dewey and Louie, and adopted great-uncle of Webby Vanderquack. History Scrooge McDuck was created in 1947 by Carl Barks and licensed by The Walt Disney Company. Scrooge is an elderly Scottish anthropomorphic Pekin Duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a red or blue frock coat, top hat, pince-nez glasses, and spats and is portrayed as speaking with a slight Scottish accent, also sometimes known as a Scottish burr. His dominant character trait is his thrift, and within the context of the fictional Disney universe, he is the world's richest person. Named after Ebenezer Scrooge from the 1843 novel A Christmas Carol, he was in his first few appearances characterized as a greedy miser and antihero (as Charles Dickens' original Scrooge was). However, in later comics and animated shorts and the modern day he is more often portrayed as a charitable and thrifty hero, adventurer, explorer and philanthropist. Scrooge was created by Barks as a comic book character originally as an antagonist for Donald Duck, first appearing in the 1947 Four Color story "Christmas on Bear Mountain" (#178). The character soon became so popular that McDuck became a major figure of the Duck universe. In 1952 he was given his own comic book series, called Uncle Scrooge, which still runs today. Scrooge was most famously drawn by his creator Carl Barks, and later by Don Rosa. Comics have remained Scrooge's primary medium, although he has also appeared in animated cartoons, most extensively in the television series DuckTales (1987–1990). Scrooge has, of course, appeared in various mediums aside from comic books. Scrooge's first appearance in an animated form (save for a brief Mickey Mouse Club television series cameo) was in Disney's 1967 theatrical short Scrooge McDuck and Money, in which he teaches his nephews basic financial tips. He later appeared as his namesake, Ebenezer Scrooge, in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), an animated version of the Dickens classic. In this adaptation Scrooge's character is voiced by co-writer Alan Young. He also appeared as himself in the television special Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1983) (the only time when he was voiced by Will Ryan). He has also appeared in some episodes of Raw Toonage, three shorts of Mickey's Mouse Works and some episodes of Disney's House of Mouse, as well as the direct-to-video films Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas. Personality Scrooge's personality has evolved a great deal the over years. He started out as the stereotypical miser and over time became a much softer more likable thrifty philanthropist, rather than a greedy, one-dimensional skinflint. However even at his softest Scrooge is still very stingy and money conscious, and will go to great lengths to save a cent. Today, how Scrooge is portrayed depends a great deal on the author. Some writers today, such as the popular Don Rosa, still portray him as a miserly anti-hero. However, in most of his appearances in the Mickey and Friends franchise he's shown as being a very kind thrifty person who has a love for money, but loves his friends a great deal more. Age According to his creator, Carl Barks, Scrooge is 75 years old; he celebrates his 75th birthday in Barks' 1955 one-pager "Watt An Occasion". Later, in the Omics by contemporary cartoonist Don Rosa's stories, Scrooge is 80 years old when he met his nephews. The way that Rosa implies this is mentioning in the first chapter of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck that it is Scrooge's 10th birthday, and showing the year 1877 on the cover of the comic book, then in final chapter showing that it is now 1947, 70 years later. It's also implied that the DuckTales version is younger than the previous two. The reasons for this are in the episode The Sweet Duck of Youth Scrooge has approximately 60 candles on his birthday cake, and in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp he refers to 40 years as most of his life. Appearances Short Films *''Scrooge McDuck and Money'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' Movies * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse : ''(''Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas Television * DuckTales * Raw Toonage ''(guest appearance) * ''Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) *''Legend of the Three Caballeros (cameo) * ''DuckTales (2017) Books and Comics * Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge McDuck! * DuckTales: The Secret City Under the Sea * DuckTales: The Hunt for the Giant Pearl * Donald and the Loch Ness Monster * Scrooge's Treasure Hunt * Uncle Scrooge the Lemonade King * A Christmas Surprise for Uncle Scrooge * Webby Saves the Day * Down the Drain * Scrooge's Silly Day * Silver Dollars for Uncle Scrooge * Button Soup * Dinosaur Valley * Scrooge and the Magic Fish * Dinosaur Ducks (Disney Read-Along) * DuckTales (Picture Books) * ''Uncle Scrooge & Huey, Dewey and Louie'' Video Games DuckTales games * DuckTales (Video game) ''(1989) * ''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold ''(1990) * ''DuckTales (LCD Game) ''(1990) * ''DuckTales 2 ''(1993) * ''DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot ''(2013) * ''DuckTales: Remastered ''(2013) * ''Scrooge's Scramble ''(2017) '''Donald Duck games' * Lucky Dime Caper ''(1991) * ''Quackshot (1991) * Deep Duck Trouble ''(1993) * ''Disney's PK: Phantom Duck ''(2008) * ''The Duckforce Rises ''(2015) '''Kingdom Hearts games' * Kingdom Hearts 2 ''(2006) * ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''(2010) * ''Kingdom Hearts χ ''(2018) '''Other Games' * Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands! ''(1993) * ''Mickey's Memory Challenge ''(1993) * ''Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken ''(1994) * ''Disney's Party (2002) * Disney's Party (GBA video game) ''(2003) * ''Disney Think Fast ''(2008) * ''Disney Magical World (2013) * Disney Magical World 2 (2015) * Disney Crossy Roads ''(2017) * ''Disney Emoji Blitz ''(2018) Relationships 'Main Article:' Scrooge's Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * '''Scrooge' is named after the character Ebenezer Scrooge from the novel A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. *'Scrooge' is one of two characters from the Mickey Mouse universe to make it onto the Forbes Fictional 15 list. **The other character to make it on the list being his rival Flintheart Glomgold * Scrooge's appearance may have been based on a similar-looking, nameless Scottish character from the 1943 propaganda short The Spirit of '43. See Also * Masked Tophat * Malcolm McDuck Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Protagonists Category:Birds Category:Elderly characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters Category:Scrooge's TV characters Category:The Search for the Zodiac Stone characters Category:Illusion characters Category:Disney Sports characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Disney Magical World characters